Troublemaker In Love Sequel !
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [END] Indahnya persahabatan adalah ketika kita ikut merasakan sakit dan senang yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Mampu memberi kekuatan atau ketenangan saat sang sahabat bersedih. Tersenyum saat sang sahabat merasakan kesenangan. Yewook/Yechul/GS/NC . REVIEW OK !


Tittle : Troublemaker In Love (Sequel)

Cast : Jong Wook / Yesung, Ryeowook (GS), Heechul (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

Warning !

Banyak typos, EYD runyam, NC 18+ OK !

REVIEW lah para SIDERS SIDERS dan tobat lah sekarang !

* * *

Indahnya persahabatan adalah ketika kita ikut merasakan sakit dan senang yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Mampu memberi kekuatan atau ketenangan saat sang sahabat bersedih. Tersenyum saat sang sahabat merasakan kesenangan. Tapi jika kesedihan sahabat disebabkan oleh kesenangan kita dan kesenangan sahabat disebabkan kesedihan kita, apa yang akan kalian pilih jika itu behubungan dengan seseorang yang cintai? Mempertahankan kesedihan sang sahabat dan kau merasakan kesenangan dengan orang yang kau cintai atau mempertahankan kesenangan sang sahabat namun kau bersedih melepas orang yang kau cintai?

"Gomawo Ryeowook~ah, seharusnya kau tidak berteman dengan orang sejahat aku. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Maafkan aku", Chullie memperat pelukannya. Ia menyesal. Menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan yang paling buruk untuk sahabatnya.

"Ne, gwechanna..." Ryeowook membalas pelukan erat sang sahabat.

Disisi lain seorang namja terdiam terpaku. Masih terngiang seluncuran kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. _'Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu semakin terluka. Kau adalah sahabatku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika aku dan Yesung oppa membuatmu terluka, aku bisa meninggalkannya untukmu'._

'Benarkah kau akan meninggalkanku Kim Ryeowook? Kau akan melepaskanku?' Batin Yesung. Hatinya sedikit perih mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Apa bagi Ryeowook, Yesung tidak berarti apa-apa? Apa baginya hubungan mereka selama ini hanya main-main?

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya, ia mengusap jejak air mata dipipi mulus Heechul dan tersenyum. Ia sedikit melirik sang kekasih yang berada di belakang Heechul. Kekasihnya berdiri diam menatap ia dan sang sahabat. Setelahnya sang kekasih berbalik dan pergi.

"Wookie~ya..." lirih Heechul.

"Hmm, ne Chullie~ya?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Ne?" Ryeowook menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Oh, astaga! Dia tadi mengucapkan kalimat apa? Oh ya ampun! Apa yang harus dilakukkannya?

"Kau akan meninggalkan Yesung untukku?" Ucap Heechul sambil menapat mata Ryeowook seolah meminta kesungguhannya.

"Ah, itu...a...aku..."

"Kau pasti keberatan meninggalkan Yesung untukku. Aku tau itu Wookie."

"Ani, aniya Chullie. Jika kau sungguh mencintai Yesung oppa aku akan meninggalkannya untukmu." Lirih Ryeowook dengan hati yang terasa berat mengucapkannya.

"Jeongmal Wookie?"

"Ne..." Lirih Ryeoowok. Sebenarnya hatinya ingin beteriak TIDAK, ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya apalagi melepasnya. Tapi sang sahabat sepertinya benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Ia akan berusaha mengikhlaskan kekasihnya untuk sang sahabat. Asalakan sang sahabat tidak tersakiti karena dirinya. Ya, ia akan berusaha ikhlas.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita oppa. Mian..."

"Apa ini karena Heechul? Chagiya, perasaan bukan untuk main-main apalagi hubungan kita baru 5 bulan."

"Oppa, Heechullie mencintaimu...tidak mungkin aku bahagia sedangkan sahabatku sendiri terluka. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya akan meninggalkanmu untuknya. Jadi oppa jebal cintai Chullie seperti kau mencintaiku. Aku yakin cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan denganku. Dan aku yakin oppa akan bahagia bersamanya karena cintanya kepada oppa sangat besar."

"Apa kau sudah GILA hah!? Kau sudah tidak waras lagi Kim Ryeowook?!"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengannya hanya karena cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan denganmu? Gereu, jika itu maumu. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Jangan munculkan wajahmu dihadapanku Kim Ryeowook. Kita benar-benar berakhir."

Yesung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Hatinya benar-benar teriris. Kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya tega melepasnya padahal mereka saling mencintai.

Ryeowook mulai menangis tersedu-sedu karena sejak tadi ia menahan liquid bening pada mata caramel indahnya untuk tidak meluncur. Ia sakit, hatinya terluka menyadari kenyataan hubungannya berakhir dengan sang kekasih.

Sudah sebulan sejak Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yesung sekarang juga terlihat dekat dengan Heechul. Yesung juga berani memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan Heechul didepan semua siswa SM High School bahkan di depan sang mantan kekasih -Ryeowook-. Bahkan mereka sering terlihat tertawa bersama. Namun hubungan mereka tidak selayaknya orang pacaran.

Selama sebulan juga Ryeowook berusaha untuk melupakan Yesung. Melupakan semua kenangan indah dengan sang mantan kekasih. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ryeowook masih amat sangat mencintai sang mantan. Tapi kebahagiaan sahabatnya jauh lebih utama dibandingkan dirinya. Haah...antara cinta dan sahabat memang memiliki hubungan yang rumit.

Ryeowook melamun seorang diri disudut lapangan basket. Dia sedang mengenang kenangan ketika sang kekasih dulu barmain basket ia akan selalu menontonnya di bangku yang sekarang sedang ia duduki. Ia juga akan menyemangatinya dan menunggunya sampai permainannya selesai. Tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap kosong lapangan basket yang memang sedang tidak digunakan untuk bermain basket.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Sepertinya lapangan basket itu sangat tidak menarik untuk ditonton apalagi kosong begitu. Sangat membosankan untuk dilihat bukan," Intrupsi seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook melirik sebentar ke samping kanannya.

"Memang membosankan. Tapi kenangannya yang tidak pernah membosankan,"

Laki-laki itu duduk di samping kanan Ryeowook dan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman berisi jus buah. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan sedikit senyum.

"Gomawo sunbae,"

"Hmm..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Diantara mereka belum ada yang membuka suara. Tapi akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau masih mencintainya bukan? Cinta itu memang rumit. Tapi jika cintamu tulus dan besar, kau mampu menyelesaikan kerumitan itu. Walaupun kerumitan itu seperti benang-benang yang akan kau rajut tapi tiba-tiba menjadi saling terikat satu sama lain menjadikan benang-benang itu sulit untuk diuraikan. Jika kau hanya iseng ingin merajut, kau tidak akan bisa merajut dengan benang-benang yang saling terikat seperti itu. Tapi jika memang berniat ingin merajut sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkanmu, kau pasti akan berusaha untuk menguraikan benang-benang itu dan mulai merajut. Sama halnya suatu hubungan. Jika kau hanya ingin main-main, kau akan mudah untuk melepaskannya jika itu rumit. Tapi jika kau bersungguh-sungguh, kau mencintainya, menginginkannya, dan membutuhkannya, kau pasti akan mempertahankannya dan berjuang menguraikan kerumitan didalam hubungan itu," Ucap laki-laki itu dengan penuh bijaksana.

Ryeowook mencoba mencerna tiap kata, tiap bait dari uraian kalimat-kalimat itu. Benar! Dia mencintainya bahkan sangat. Dia menginginkannya dan membutuhkannya untuk terus selalu ada disampingnya. Tapi bagaimana sahabatnya?

"Cobalah untuk sedikit egois untuk kebahagianmu Wookie~ah. Aku tau kau terluka. Kau hanya terlalu baik dengan orang yang bhkan sudah berusaha mencelakaimu," Ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tapi jika aku bahagia. Akan ada seseorang yang akan terluka sunbae. Ia bahkan sudah terluka sejak awal hubungan rumit ini,"

"Coba perhatikan, apa setelah kau melepaskan semuanya, mereka bersatu atau mereka bahagia?"

Hening seketika. Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, seseorang memperhatikan dan mendengar apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan dari balik pohon yang berada dibelakang kedua orang itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia sudah menitikan air matanya, melihat kesedihan salah satu dari kedua orang yang sedang berbincang disana. Setelahnya ia pergi dari sana.

 **Other side**

Yesung sedang melihat foto-foto kenangan dengan sang mantan kekasih. Ia duduk menyendiri di taman belakang SM High School. Ia merindukan gadisnya. Gadisnya yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan mewarnai hari-harinya. Gadisnya? Masih pantaskah dia menyebut gadisnya? Bahkan hunbungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Oppa..." Intripsi seseorang. Ia mendekati Yesung yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan sesuatu. Ia duduk disamping Yesung.

"Oppa, masih mencintainya?" Tanyanya kepada Yesung.

"..."

"Aku tau pasti oppa masih mencintainya. Berarti selama ini usahaku untuk membuat oppa mencintaiku sudah gagal. Jika aku memaksa oppa untuk melupakannya sepertinya percuma dan sia-sia. Karena dihati oppa hanya ada dia bukan?"

"..."

"Aaarggghht...!" Teriak Heechul tiba-tiba. Membuat Yesung kaget dan beralih memperhatikannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau kerasukan jin?" Tanya Yesung dengan bodohnya.

"Yak! Kau jinnya kau tau namja kepala besar!" Bentak Heechul. Membuat Yesung jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau!" Acung Heechul dengan jari lentiknya.

"Pergi! Kembalilah dengan gadismu yang berhati malaikat itu. Aku merestui kalian dan aku akan mencoba merelakanmu dengan gadis malaikat itu. Tapi jika kau malah menyeleweng dan manyakiti gadis berhati malaikat itu, aku Kim Heechul akan benar-benar mengkebirimu Kim Yesung! Ingat janjiku ini,"

"Kepalamu sedang tidak terbentur kan? Apa kau baru saja minum obat serangga?" Tanya Yesung masih bingung. (Duh bang lu kok telmi amat ya?)

"Jika aku meminum itu aku sudah menghantuimu sekarang oppa pabbo! Aku sadar aku sangat egois. Seharusnya aku senang mempunyai teman sebaik Ryeowook. Ia memang berhati malaikat. Bahkan aku sudah berusaha mencelakainya tapi ia masih mau memaafkanku dan melepaskanmu untuk ku. Aku jahat sekali ya..."

"Kau baru sadar jika kau sangat jahat? Kemana saja otakmu selama ini?"

"Issh! Yayaya aku tau aku jahat. Makanya sekarang oppa kembalilah kepada Ryeowook. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu oppa. Ia bahkan sekarang sering menyendiri dan melamun. Kadang-kadang ia juga menangis. Jadi tolong bahagiakan sahabatku itu oppa. Jangan buat sedih dia lagi,"

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya sedih huh?"

"Hehehe..." Heechul hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

~o0o~

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa SM High School bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu pula Ryeowook yang sedang memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Aku duluan ne Wookie~ah," Ucap Heechul.

"Ah, ne Chullie. Hati-hati dijalan," Balas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat akan sampai gerbang sekolah, seseorang menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju ke mobil Audi 88 yang terparkir dekat dengan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Masuk," Perintah laki-laki itu sambil mendorong Ryeowook masuk ke mobilnya. Menduduknnya di kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi.

"O...Oppa," Laki-laki itu memutari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Oppa akan mambawa ku kemana? Aku ingin pulang. Ibu ku sudah menunggu ku Oppa," Yesung terus melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Ryeowook.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi ilalang yang sangat indah. Mobil sudah berhenti, tapi dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil masih betah dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi sejak dalam perjalanan.

"Kenapa oppa mambawa ku kemari? Apa tujuan oppa yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryeowook mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau masih mencintai ku bukan?"

"Ne?" Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Ryeowook tegang dan terkejut.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai ku. Kau masih belum mampu melupakan aku bukan? Aku benar kan? Aku juga merasa apa yang kau rasakan Ryeowook~ah,"

"..."

"Bisakah kau kembali kepada oppa Wookie~ah? Oppa benar-benar mencintaimu, oppa merindukanmu chagiya..." Ungkap Yesung dengan terus meyakinkan Ryeowook. Matanya menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dengan dalam seolah menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Tatap mata oppa Ryeowook~ah. Oppa yakin kau juga merindukan oppa bukan," Ryeowook mencoba menatap kedua mata Yesung dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, mencari kebohongan dimata itu tapi nihil. Benar, Yesung masih mencintainya dan merindukannya.

"Op...oppa, a...ak...aku...masih mencintai oppa...hiks...sangat sangat mencintai oppa...hiks...aku juga merin...hiks...dukan oppa," Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini. Sebulan ini benar-benar sangat menyiksanya. Menyiksa batin dan raganya.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pengakuan gadis di depannya ini. Perasaannya benar jika Ryeowook pasti masih mencintainya. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Uljima chagiya, berhentilah menangis sayang," Sambil mengusap punggung sang gadis.

"Hiks...hiks...tapi...hiks...ak...aku membutuhkan oppa disampingku...hiks...tapi...tapi bagaimana dengan Heechullie? Hiks..." Yesung menggendorkan sedikit pelukannya. Dan menatap Ryeowook, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi tirus gadisnya dengan lembut dan mencium kedua mata indah Ryeowook.

"Heechul sudah merelakan oppa. Bahkan dia mendukung oppa untuk kembali kepadamu. Dia juga mengancam oppa, jika oppa menyakitimu ia akan mengkebiri oppa,"

Yesung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana sekolahnya. Ia mengotak atik handphonenya sebentar dan memberikannya kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, tapi ia menerima saja. Didalamnya ada sebuah video. Ia menyetelnya. Ternyata video dari Heechul. Divideo itu Heechul tersenyum dengan mengatakan jika ia meminta maaf dan sangat menyesal dengan keegoisannya selama ini. Dan ia juga sudah merelakan Yesung kembali kepada Ryeowook. Ia juga akan tetap menjadi sahabat untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat video itu. Yesung ikut tersenyum melihat Ryeowook tersenyum. Sangat cantik dan manis. Batinnya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau kembali kepada oppa kan chagiya?" Tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengembalikan handphone itu kepada Yesung setelah selesai melihatnya. Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah langsung berhambur memeluk Yesung. Setelahnya ia juga mencium Yesung tepat dibibirnya.

Yesung terkejut. Ia bahkan sampai memelototkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Ryeowook akan menciumnya lebih dulu. Karena biasanya ia yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Tapi ia tau, ini tandanya Ryeowook menerima ajakan Yesung untuk kembali bersamanya. Ia membalas ciuman Ryeowook dengan melumat bibir Ryeowook. Bibir yang sangat ia rindukan. Masih sama manisnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, menyalurkan emosi dalam kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Enghhh..." Tanda sadar Ryeowook melengguh. Lengguhan Ryeowook diartikan lain oleh Yesung. Ia meremas pinggung Ryeowook dan mengusap punggung Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook kegelian. Merasa pasokan udara menipis keduanya melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ryeowook terengah-engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat dadanya naik turun. Yesung yang memperhatikannya menjadi bergairah. Ia langsung meraup bibir Ryeowook lagi. Kali ini lumatannya panas dan penuh gairah seperti menuntut. Ryeowook yang memang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook pindah ke jok belakang agar lebih leluasa. Ciuman mereka masih terus berlanjut, hingga tangan Yesung berani meremas payudara kiri Ryeowook.

"Aaaahhh...oppahhh..." lenguhnya menahan nikmat didadanya. Yesung melepas blezer sekolah Ryeowook. Membuangnya asal. Ia juga mulai melepas kancing kemeja putih Ryeowook. Ciumannya sekarang pindah kebagian leher dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Sekarang semua kancing kemeja Ryeowook sudah terbuka, menampilkan bra hitam belang-belang berendra. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook sebentar.

"Bolehkah chagiya?" Ijinnya kepada Ryeowook dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi gairah.

Ryeowook yang ditatap menunduk malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk malu-malu. Karena sebenarnya ia juga sudah terangsang. Mendapat lampu hijau, Yesung segera melepas blazer dan kemejanya juga, melemparnya ke jok depan. Setelah itu ia mulai memagut lagi bibir Ryeowook.

"Aaahhh...oppahhh..." Yesung menjilati payudara kiri Ryeowook dan menggigit nipple merah muda Ryeowook sambil meremas payudara kanan Ryeowook. Sekarang Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah sama-sama naked.

"Kau sudah basah chagiya. Kita ke inti saja ne, sepertinya sudah hampir malam. Oppa tau ini yang pertama untuk kita. Awalnya akan sangat sakit. Kau boleh cakar atau gigit oppa atau jambak rambut oppa untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan menggigit bibirmu ne chagiya,"

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan mendudukannya perlahan dipangkuannya. Dengan mencoba memasukan kejantanannya ke dalan kewanitaan Ryeowook.

"Aaarghttt! Oppa sakit...hiks...sangat sakit..." Teriak Ryeowook. Untunglah mobil Yesung dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

"Tahan chagiya, sebentar lagi. Kau sangat sempit chagiya...aahh..."

Bles. Kejantanan Yesung masuk sempurna di kewanitaan Ryeowook. Yesung mendiamkan sebentar agar Ryeowook terbiasa dengan kejantanannya di dalamnya.

"Bergeraklah oppa, perlahan..." Yesung mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan membantu Ryeowook juga menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Aaahhh...oppaaahhh...teruuussshhh..."

"Kauuu...sangaaattt...sempiittt...dan nikmathhhh...chagiyaaahhh...aaahhh..."

"Aaaahhh...teruuushhh...oppahhh...disanaaahhh..."

"Disanaaahh...ne...chaagiyaahhhh...aaahhhh..."

Yesung terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan Ryeowook juga. Mereka terus berpacu menggerakan pinggul mereka untuk mencari kenikmatan. Dirasa hampir sampai Ryeowook terus menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit liar. Yesung juga sama sambil dengan melumat payudara Ryeowook dan menggigit nipplenya. Membuat Ryeowook menikmati cumbuan mereka.

"Aaahhh...oppaaahh...akuuu...hampirrr...sampaaaiii...aaahhh..." Kejantanan Yesung serasa diremas dan itu membuatnya nikmat. Benar-benar sempit dan nikmat.

"Aaahhh...bersamaaahhh...chagiyaaaahh...aaahhh..."

"Oppaaahhh / chagiiiyaahhh...aaahhhh..." Lenguh mereka bersamaan dengan pelepasan nikmat mereka. Mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gomawo chagiya, saranghae jeongmal saranghae Ryeowookie," Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Nadohhh...oppaahh..."

.

.

-END-

* * *

Gimana sequelnya? Gaje kah? Mian ne...mianhae...jeongmal...ada nyempil-nyempil NC dikit.

Entah kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin ada adegan NCnya, mianhae yang gak suka...jadi gak usah baca.

Ini pertama bkin yg ada NCnya, aku gtw bgus apa gk? Karena slama ini aku cm baca gak pernah buat. hehe...

Tolong REVIEWnya ya, gmn ff ini.

Yang SIDERS, hmmm? Ke kawah gunung merapi aja deh! Huh!

Jadilah pembaca yg baik, yg meninggalkan jejak. Kadang ngrasa nyesek sm SIDERS, hiks... #pelukWOOKpa

.

.

~o0o~


End file.
